The Beast Within
by bakedbiscuits
Summary: Have you ever had a carnivorous animal land right on top of you, and not die? Well, you are now reading the adventures of someone who has done just that. Usopp x OC, Luffy x Nami and maybe some other pairings


Author Note: This is like my first fanfic, so like, any constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sharp Tooth" Luccina

Luffy stood up tall, stretching his arms out with a wide smile. He shouted at the top of his lungs. "We're here!" All of the crew had some things they needed to buy, excluding Luffy, who just wanted to see the execution platform. But, before the group could go their separate ways, something came hurtling out of the sky and landed right on top of Luffy, denting the earth and throwing up smoke.

Everyone around gasped, in shock. After the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widened even further in shock. On top of Luffy, was... A Jaguar! It was wearing what seemed to be a pair of pink pants that were ripped right below the knees. Other than that, it looked like a completely normal animal, other than the fact that it came from the sky.

It had seemed to be unconscious, but it started to stir, clearly about to wake up. Luffy just stared at it, with a half surprised, half amazed look. It slowly opened its eyes, then jumped up, looking at Luffy and his crew.

It glanced from Luffy, who was still on the ground but he was now sitting up, to Zoro, to Nami, to Usopp, then to Sanji. It looked back to Usopp, then pounced on him, starting to lick his face.

Usopp nearly screamed like a helpless school girl. "Ahh! It's eating me! Help!"

Luffy burst out laughing, holding his stomach. "Ahaha! Usopp's being eaten by a lion!"

Zoro grinned, then turned to Luffy. "Oi! You idiot! That's obviously a tiger!"

Sanji looked at both of them like they were stupid. "Are you two blind!? That's obviously a cheetah!"

Nami bonked all three of them on the head. "Idiots! It's a Jaguar!"

Usopp was nearly in tears at this point. "That doesn't matter! SOMEONE help me!"

The feline finally stopped, hopping off of Usopp. It started growling for a bit, before it's body started to morph. It's arms and legs got skinnier, also forming into skin instead of fur, hair started growing from its head, its tail seemed to disappear back into its body. After about 30 seconds the jaguar was now a beautiful human female, although shirtless and shoeless.

Luffy noticed this, but didn't spare it anymore of his attention. "Sugoi! A lion-woman!

She looked up at him then growled. "Imbecile! I'm a jaguar!"

Nami facepalmed. "See, what did I tell you!"

Sanji immediately started swooning over her, crouching on one knee, shouting "Mellorine!" with hearts in his eyes.

Usopp had finally gotten up, wiping his face dry of her saliva. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you turn into an animal?"

She looked at him, then smiled. "A devil fruit. I ate the Neko Neko no mi, Jaguar model. I'm a jaguar woman."

Usopp then thought for a moment. "Also, why aren't you wearing a shirt? ...Or bra?"

She looked down slowly, then back up to him, then to the rest of the crew. She just stood there silent. She then grabbed Usopp and used his body as a shield to cover her assets. "Now that that's solved..."

Usopp was startled, but didn't make any objections as she could literally tear him apart in seconds.

Everyone else sweatdropped at Usopp being manhandled, even after all the times he's claimed himself a warrior.

"You don't seem to have any money or food, so you can stay with us if you'd like" Nami suggested, smiling.

She thought for a second, then smiled back. "Sure, and, I don't think I told you guys my name. I'm Luccina. Rob D. Luccina."

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Luffy went to find his way to the execution platform, Usopp went gadget hunting, Sanji went to the food market, Zoro went to go find two new swords, and finally Nami and Luccina went clothes shopping. After everyone had gotten their fair share of excitement, they went to meet up in the middle of the town.

Luccina, Nami, and Usopp were the first to arrive. Luccina now donned a pink shirt, some pink leggings and some black and gold boots. She also had green earrings, gold bracelets, and her hair was now up in a ponytail. She immediately stood close to Usopp when he arrived, apparently already taking a liking to him. After awhile, it seemed there was a commotion happening, in which Luffy was in the middle of. He seemed to be about to be executed.

Zoro and Sanji had arrived by now, and were fighting their way through the pirates that blocked their way. Nami and Usopp has ran to go and protect the Merry from any harm, and Luccina started running towards Luffy as well, dashing through any pirate dumb enough to attack her.

It was all for naught, as a couple of seconds later, Luffy smiled and said "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Luccina. Sorry ...I'm dead"

But, as if god himself prevented Luffy's death, lighting struck a split second before the sword could strike him, causing the platform to collapse, and due to Luffy being rubber he was more or less unharmed. He grabbed his hat and started laughing. "Looks like I'm not dead after all, hahaha!"

Soon after, marines joined the fray, ambushing everyone there. Luccina, seeing that everyone else was safe and fleeing, ran with them.

They were stopped by Tashigi, a marine sergeant with a sword, and then by Smoker, who was stopped by a weird cloaked guy.

After Zoro had a one sided sword fight with Tashigi, they had finally made it to the ship. With the tailwind behind them, they were able to escape relatively easily. They were now on course, to the Grand Line!

* * *

A/N: That's the prologue, I guess. Let me know how good it is... or isn't, so far. Please and thank you~


End file.
